worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Sayoko Shiki
|image = Anime= |-|Manga= |Romaji = Shiki Sayoko |kanji = 志岐小夜子 |alias = }} |gender = Female |Birthdate = August 9 |Zodiac Sign = Spheniscidae |Blood Type = A |Age = 16 |Species = Human |Height = |Hair = Black |Eye Color = Brown |Status = Alive |Class = B |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Team = Nasu Unit |Team Rank = B-rank #13 |Position = Operator |Occupation = Border Staff High School Student |Teammates = Rei Nasu (Leader) Yūko Kumagai Akane Hiura |Relatives = Father Mother Younger Brother Younger Brother |Manga = Chapter 94 (Icon) Chapter 95 (Debut) |Anime = Episode 43 |Voice Jap = Ryō Hirohashi}} |Shiki Sayoko}} is the Operator of Nasu Unit. Appearance Shiki is a light-skinned, thin girl. She has chest-length, straight black hair with two locks that fall over her ears and an uneven fringe that covers her right eye. Two green hairclips prevent her left eye from being obscured too. The rest of her hair is gathered behind her headphones. She has large, brown eyes which she keeps perpetually half-open. She has a tendency to slouch. She normally wears casual, comfortable clothes such as a zipped sweater over a light-colored shirt. In her trion body she wears the standard Operator uniform. Personality Shiki is a ''hikikomori''. In the past she lived on the scant provisions sent to her by her family, but after joining Border she began to shop online by herself.Volume 12 Character Profiles Her condition seems to have improved since, as even though she does not show up to strategy meetings at Nasu's house in person, she leaves her own home for rank battles and Border duty. She is not good at dealing with the opposite sex, especially older men, to the extent that it affects her life. On the other hand, with her teammates she comes across as a smart girl who speaks confidently and occasionally playfully in spite of her usual reclusiveness. Relationships Rei Nasu As with her other teammates, Nasu appears to be friends with Shiki, whom she calls by a nickname followed by the suffix ''-chan''; the Operator, on the other hand, addresses Nasu by her surname followed by the honorific ''-senpai'' as a sign of respect. Yūko Kumagai Kumagai is the one who scouted Shiki and brought her on as the unit's Operator. The two seem to be the most active while brainstorming the unit's strategies. They appear to be close, as Kumagai addresses Shiki by her first name, without honorifics. Akane Hiura Shiki and Hiura are friends as well as teammates. Shiki has a habit of teasing Hiura about her tearful outbursts and addresses her by her first name, with no honorifics. Abilities As the Operator of a moderately successful B-rank unit, Shiki is probably a competent multi-tasker. She is very proficient at digging up information with her computer, a skill which she uses to aid her teammates in creating strategies. She is very active in the latter process, displaying good analytical skills and insight. During combat she may on occasion assist Kumagai in directing Hiura. She is competent at operating her terminal, which she demonstrated by rapidly analyzing the trajectory of Betsuyaku's shot and creating a 3-D map from Nasu's perspective. In addition, she has unusually high trion reserves for an Operator, which are not only the most abundant of any known Operator, but are also higher than those of the majority of Border combatants. Parameters Trivia * Shiki likes games, water, reading, and online shopping. * She is the only member of her unit not to share her voice actress with another character in the anime. ** Her voice actress was not revealed together with her teammates', but only when Shiki appeared in the anime. References Navigation Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Border Category:B-rank Category:Nasu Unit Category:Operator Category:Human Category:Characters born in August Category:Characters with A-type blood Category:Sayoko Shiki Category:Characters